A Kitten's Life
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: He was left alone on one rainy day. He tried to find his mother but he could no longer smell her. He walks of the street trying to find the familiar warmth. "That kind person, I want him to find his happiness!" All27, Natsu27.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 That Familiar Warmth**

It was cold.

The sky was dark. It was raining heavily. He strode through the puddle; no longer can he feel the coldness. His fur was soaked wet. His body was already numb from the coldness. His beautiful chocolate goldish fur was already coloured with dirt and mud. His little pink paw could no longer be seen, instead, he saw some blood from them.

Where is his mother? He was with her just now, feeling the warmth from her body. He tried to shake off the water from his body. His body now felt heavy due to the wetness. Once he reaches at a corner, he could no longer move his little paw. His consciousness was fading away. He surrendered to the darkness and passed out. Maybe, this would be better.

* * *

He woke up when he felt something warm on his body. He opens his eye and examined his surroundings. He couldn't see any danger around. He then realized that he was in a box, covered with a blanket. The blanket still felt warm and it smelt good. He wonders who gave it to him, a dirty cat in the street. He prayed to god that anyone that is will be with eternal happiness.

But his stomach suddenly grumbles. Looks like he needs to find some food. But how? It was his mother who would usually find them food. He was too young to go hunting. He had no technique or knows nothing of what he could eat. He tried to snuggle up in the blanket and fall asleep to forget his hunger.

Some kind old woman gave him some fish. He purr at the old woman and ate the fish greedily. Looks like his fate wasn't that bad. Once he ate the fish, he gets back to the box. He would want to thank the person who would give him the blanket and the box. He licks his fur to look cleaner. He sits in the box patiently. He tried to stay awake, but his full stomach and the warmth of the blanket made his eyes flutter. He then again, surrendered to the darkness. Maybe he would wake up when that person pass on him again.

The sound of rain dripping on the street woke him up. But he wasn't wet. He looks around confusingly. Then, he turns up and saw something transparent, with a stick in the middle, covering him from the rain. He stares at the barrier in awe. He then saw a few people passing him, holding the same thing to cover themselves from the rain. _How intelligent these creatures are_. He snuggles deeper into the blanket. Looks like he missed that person again. He could smell the same scent from the barrier and the blanket. It was from the same person. Maybe tomorrow he'll see them.

* * *

He growl at the bigger dog. The dog had tried to shoo him from his warm new home. He tried to attack the bigger dog, but instead was thrown away to the wall. He winced at the pain. His body tremble from the pain when he tried to get up. The dog bark at him, and he decided to run away. He made it slowly with his little paw. He took a glance back to box, seeing it was now occupied with the dog now. Looks like he'll need to find a new home. And he was very hungry. He had tried to wait in the box to meet that nice person, but no one paid him any attention. No one had stop for him. Looks like that person won't come today.

The sky suddenly darkens again. _Oh no, is it going to rain again? _ He tried to run away but it was too late. The rain falls and soaked him wet. He tried to find some shelter, but the humans would always shoo him away, and the other animal wouldn't let him stay with them. He keeps on running to find somewhere he could hide for a while. He then saw a bridge.

'Maybe I could hide down there?'

He runs towards the bridge. He tried to take a peak if anyone or any other animal was there. He sigh a relief when he saw no one. So he gets under the bridge. He shakes his body to get the water off his fur. He then, snuggles up to warm up his cold body. He felt so tired. Maybe he could sleep for a while until the rain goes down. So he close his eyes and went to sleep, unaware of the rising water around him.

* * *

"Hey!"

What?

"Hey you!"

That voice.

"Get up! You'll get drown!"

Eh?

He opens his eyes abruptly. He was standing in a middle of the river, under the bridge. The water must have risen when he was asleep. He was totally unaware of it, and now, he was surrounded by waters. He mews slowly, since he had lost his energy. He felt hot. He couldn't get up anymore.

"Hey! Can you hear me?"

He turns to the voice. He could spot a brown blur. That familiar brown blur. But he couldn't process it anymore.

"Wait there, I'll come to get you!"

He heard a splash and everything went blank.

_"Are you alone too? Just like me?"_

The voice echoes in his mind.

* * *

He wakes up when he smelt something good. The aroma went through his nose and he was beginning to drool. He opens his eyes and saw a bowl with food in it. Is it food? But it smelt good. Maybe it is? But who gave it to him? He observes his surroundings. He was again, in a blanket that felt similar to the one he used to have. This scent. This familiar scent.

He mews loudly, but his voice crack. Why? Is he sick? He does feel hot.

"Hey, you're awake?"

He felt a warm hand on his head. He purr at the touch and look to the owner.

"Oh good. I was beginning to worry. Your body's hot when I fetch you just now. I thought you were sick or something."

The brunet in front of him smiles while patting him. This is him! The person who had been giving him the blanket, the box, and the barrier thingy. He mews and purr at the brunet and lean up to the touch.

'So warm.'

The brunet giggles at the kitten and lean closer.

"I was worried when I didn't see you in the box today, so I went to search for you. It's a good thing I found you under the bridge you know."

The brunet picks him up. He mews and struggle at the touch

'No! I'm dirty! Please don't touch me!'

The brunet tilts his head at the kitten's struggles. He then pulls the kitten closer to his nose.

"I was worried you know."

Why? Why would a human be worried about a mere dirty kitten?

"Cause I think you were just like me. Alone in this world."

The brunet smiles weakly at the kitten. The kitten was mesmerized by the warm smile. The brunet then suddenly sneezes. The kitten was startled at this.

"Ehehehe, looks like I've caught a cold. I'll need to get some medicine. Please eat your food and get better. You can get out from the door if you want to. I'll leave it open for you."

The brunet place the kitten down and went away to a room before patting the kitten once again. Then, he could no longer see the brunet.

'Did he get sick because of me? What should I do?'

He then suddenly remembers how his mother always does when he got sick. He was about to turn to the room, but the food called for him. So he gobbles them up and drink the milk served.

'Delicious!'

He licks his mouth in satisfaction. He then runs towards the brunet's room. Good thing it wasn't locked. He pushed the door opens and went inside. He heard coughs from the bed. He made a circle around the bed to find a suitable place for him to climb up. Then, he leaps up and walks slowly to the brown mop. He mews at the brunet face and rub his head at the brunet's nose.

"Hey, you haven't gone yet?"

The brunet manages weakly. He snuggles himself towards the brunet.

"You wanna stay here?"

He purred at the words wanting to say his words.

'I want to take care of you.'

The brunet, as if he understands the kitten's word giggles slowly.

"Then, I'll call you Natsu."

And both of them fall asleep with the warmth from each other, feeling content.

_I'm not alone in this world anymore._

* * *

Okay, I want to dedicate this story to my cat~ Just kidding. So I want some fluff with a kitten. The other char. will appear, don't worry~ *Smirk

R&R please. I hope this works. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 That Doubt **

He woke up when he felt a shift on the bed.

'Tsuna?'

The kitten had learned that the brunet's name was Tsunayoshi. But he preferred Tsuna for short. He saw that the brunet was heading to the door, so he mews at the brunet. The brunet flinched at the mews and turns to him.

"Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry."

The brunet turns back to the bed and held him up.

"I need to prepare breakfast. You wanna come with me?"

He mews again and purrs at the brunet's hold. Tsuna took that as a yes and pat him.

"What a smart kitten."

Tsuna hummed and head out from the room. Natsu however could feel that Tsuna was acting wary. He would glance outside for a while and only walks out if there's no sound. Tsuna would then place him on beside the sink.

"What should I make today?"

Tsuna turns to the refrigerator and examines the inside. Natsu becomes curious of it. He tried to take a peek inside but he failed since the refrigerator was too big. Tsuna however, miraculously understood his frustration and picks the kitten up. He places the kitten on his shoulder. Now he could see the inside.

'A magic box with a lot of food!'

Natsu drools on the food in the refrigerator. He could smell the food, the fish, and the meat. But it was cold.

'Oh, Tsuna, you had a food heaven!'

Tsuna heard the kitten mews in a sing-song voice. He giggles at it and takes a piece of sashimi from the leftover sushi.

"Here, you're hungry?"

Natsu takes a sniff on it. He then began licking it to taste whether it's edible or not.

'Wow! This is better than that food from yesterday.'

"You're a really funny cat. Are you singing?"

Natsu stares at those honey colored eyes.

'If you want me to sing, I can sing for you!'

Tsuna heard another sing-song mews and almost wanted to burst out laughing. But he kept his voice down and covers his mouth.

"Really, I seriously heard you singing. Good boy Natsu~"

He pats the kitten. Natsu purrs at the touch and gets back to his food. Tsuna on the other hand turns back to the refrigerator and starts picking some materials up. Natsu could tell that Tsuna was trying to hurry up with his work, so he left the brunet to continue with his work.

Natsu then realized that Tsuna wasn't only cooking for himself, but for others too. He could tell by the amount of food the brunet had manages to serve on the table. Once Tsuna had finished cleaning up the mess from the cooking, he took a glance at the watch and picks Natsu up.

"The others will get down soon. Let's go before they come okay?"

Natsu stares questioningly at Tsuna. Why would the brunet wanted to hurry things up? Why should he avoid them?

Tsuna went into his room and locks the door. That was then he suddenly heard voices outside the room. It went on for a while. Natsu could tell that it came from the kitchen. Tsuna meanwhile was sitting in front of his table, with a laptop. He took a pair of glasses and turns computer on. Natsu then lean to Tsuna's leg and mews.

'Tsuna?'

Tsuna turns to the kitten and picks him up.

"I'm going to do some work. You can stay here if you want to, but I'll need you to keep quite okay?"

Natsu nods at the brunet. Tsuna was startled for a while. The kitten was nodding at him. He pats the kitten and smiles.

"You're really a smart one aren't you?"

He then turns to his computer and starts typing something up. Natsu couldn't understand a thing Tsuna was doing, but he was happy to be by the brunet's side, so he kept quiet and stares at Tsuna the whole time. He suddenly heard a knock from outside.

"Tsuna, we're going first okay."

Natsu could see the shadow from behind the door. Tsuna however does not reply to the knock nor the words, instead, he just kept on with his work. Like nothing had happened. Natsu tilts his head. The shadow was still there for a while, he then hears some whispers outside the door. It went on for while but dissipate slowly.

'Tsuna?'

* * *

Natsu yawns silently. This had gone on for hours. Tsuna kept on with his work while Natsu stares at him. But his stomach had started to growl. He didn't want to disturb the brunet, but his stomach was betraying him. Then, a growl was heard.

They both stares at each other.

'It wasn't me!'

Natsu was frantically circling around and tried to hide himself behind the computer. He swore he was holding up. But it wasn't him!

"Ehehehe, wow, sorry Natsu, I didn't realize it would be this late. I guess I'm pretty hungry huh?"

Tsuna smiles sheepishly at Natsu.

'So it was Tsuna?'

He let a sigh of relief. He could then see that the brunet was keeping his things up and switched off the computer.

"Well, why don't we get something to eat?"

Tsuna turns to natsu and picks him up. He place Natsu on his shoulder and opens the door slowly. He again took a glance outside, being wary of the surrounding. When he felt that it was safe, he opens the door and heads to the kitchen. Natsu could see some leftover from the food that Tsuna had cooked earlier. Tsuna turns to the cupboard and brings out a box of catfood. He then turns to the refrigerator to take out the milk. Again, Tsuna heard the kitten mews.

"You really likes refrigerator huh?"

Natsu purrs and Tsuna giggles at it. He pour down the milk and put some of the catfood into a bowl. He puts both the milk and the catfood on the floor and he then puts Natsu down. He pats the kitten and went to sit to the table.

"Ittadakimasu"

* * *

'So full.'

He lay down in front of the empty bowl. The food is so good. It was better than the food that he always get when he was on the street. He then turns to Tsuna. Tsuna too had finished his meal and was now cleaning up the dishes. He wants to be helpful to the brunet.

'I want to help Tsuna too!.'

So he pushes both of his bowl towards the brunet. He mews loudly to him.

"Oh, you're done too? Good boy. You want to help me?"

Natsu puff out his chest, revealing his tiny soft fur, hearing the praise from the brunet.

'I can be helpful too~'

Tsuna laughs at how the kitten was now mewing in his sing-song voice. He picks up the bowls and starts washing them. Once he finished, he picks Natsu up and head towards another room. He puts on an apron and brings out a red box with a long host. Natsu was again very curious on the Tsuna was holding. However, once Tsuna turns it on, he jumped.

'What is that thing?'

The red thing starts letting out a roar of sounds. Out of fear, Natsu clawed up on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Ow Ow! Natsu, stop it!"

Tsuna turns off the machine and brings Natsu down. He noticed that the kitten was looking a bit scared now. He then turns to the machine.

"You're scared of this?"

Tsuna points the host to Natsu and again, Natsu jumps up. He puffed up at the host. He tried to paw the host and growl at it, but Tsuna takes the host back and laugh.

"Ahahaha, Natsu, don't worry, this is called a vacuum cleaner. It would help me to clean the house more easily. It won't hurt you."

Tsuna pats the kitten to ease him up. He then picks Natsu up and put him on his shoulder back.

"Besides, I won't let it hurt you okay?"

Tsuna smiles and get back at his work. He could felt that Natsu tensed up and clawed him again, but he felt the tiny claws start to ease up.

"Good boy, Natsu."

* * *

'Tsuna?'

Natsu stares at the brunet who was now sleeping soundly on the sofa. After Tsuna had done with his vacuum cleaner, he then take out the laundry, water the flowers and then he would go back to the kitchen to prepare lunch. The brunet had taught the kitten a few things such as the washing machine, the host, and others. Natsu was certainly happy at this. He felt closer to Tsuna when they were together like this.

The brunet however had taken a nap after the tiring works.

'Tsuna does this everyday?'

He then realized that the brunet was shivering.

'Tsuna is cold!'

Natsu jumps off from the sofa and head towards the bedroom.

'I'll get a blanket for Tsuna!'

He smiles proudly. Tsuna will love him more and praise him. He was about to pull on the blanket when he heard a voice from the bedroom's door.

"I don't know dame-Tsuna had a pet."

He turns to the stranger.

"What are you doing here kitty?"

* * *

Oh, I swore the reactions was true! my cat hates the vacuum cleaner. We would sometimes tease her by pointing the host at her. Bad girl!*spank myself!

Anyway, R&R please~

Umm, I'm sorry, but no, Tsuna won't get involve with the mafia. sorry if I had dissapointed you. But I still hopes you guys will likes it. As to what Natsu is, I'm still going to keep it a secret. LOL~

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor Natsu~ :0

Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: That Care**

"Nghhh…."

His tiny ears perk up.

'Tsuna?' Natsu sees those fluttering honey colored eyes trying to open up. 'Tsuna! Tsuna!'

He runs to the brunet's face. Tsuna hears the kitten whine near his face; his eyebrows furrow when he tries to move. The brunet pushes himself up despite his headache and picks Natsu up to his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tsuna tilts his head and stares at the kitten. Natsu is behaving weird. His tail and ears went down, not like how they are usually so actively twitching around.

'Tsuna, that man is so scary!' Natsu keeps on whining to the confused Tsuna. He puts his paws on both Tsuna's cheek and leans his head to Tsuna's nose, rubbing his fur on the skin. Tsuna observes the weird behavior of the kitten. He then notices something on Natsu's neck. A note is hung on the poor kitten's neck.

"Dame-Tsuna, finish your manuscript, or the next time I come, you'll be a shooting target. Sincerely, World's Greatest Editor." Tsuna reads out loudly to himself. Natsu sees that Tsuna is now glaring at the note and sticking his tongue out to the innocent note. Then, Tsuna's face looks like a realization has hit him.

"Aww, Natsu, did he scare you?" Tsuna pulls the kitten to his chest and starts patting him. Natsu couldn't hold his tears anymore.

'I'm so scared Tsuna! He's so scary! Tsuna, He pulled my tail to pick me up and glared at me!'

The brunet, however, can only hear whining sounds from the kitten, but he can easily see that the kitten is crying. Natsu claws up on Tsuna's shirt, but it didn't hurt the brunet. It was a soft clawing, Natsu had made sure of it. He didn't want to hurt Tsuna.

"There, there. It's okay. I won't let him hurt you okay." Tsuna smiles while he snuggles his nose to Natsu's. He then plops himself to the bed with the now calming Natsu. "I need some more sleep."

Tsuna yawns silently. Natsu on the other hand catches the contagious yawn and yawns too. He's been staying up, watching over Tsuna. Now, he feels more relaxed seeing that Tsuna was better.

"Natsu, did he bring me to bed?" Tsuna asks to the fluttering Natsu, who manages a small nod and goes to sleep, closing his eyes. Tsuna smiles at the kitten and goes to sleep too. In his fading consciousness, Natsu hears the brunet humming.

Like a lullaby.

* * *

"Eat the medicine and get better. Or else.."

Again, Tsuna glares at the innocent sticky note on the glass of water beside the medicine. Natsu tilts his head and jumps off Tsuna's shoulder. He lands on the table beside the medicine.

'Tsuna, he said you'll get better if you eat this thing!' Natsu mews at Tsuna happily. He then nudges the medicine to Tsuna. 'Please eat and get better!'

Natsu moves on to the glass of water and nudges it closer to the medicine. Tsuna smiles at how the kitten is now swishing his tail excitedly, waiting for him to take them up.

"Well, okay, I'll eat it for you." Tsuna takes the medicine and stares at it warily, as if he didn't really trust it. Then he takes two tablets and drinks the water. Natsu jumps back on Tsuna's shoulder when the brunet has finished eating the medicine. Tsuna takes the note left on the table and read out the remaining words.

"P/S: Give your cat a bath. He stinks. Or else.."

They stare at each other.

"I guess you really do need a bath..."

'What's a bath?'

* * *

It was late at midnight. The house was quite. Tsuna opens his door warily and take Natsu to the bathroom.

"Hmm, maybe I need to get a shampoo for you next time." Tsuna hums alone while he was taking his toiletries. Natsu stares confusingly at Tsuna.

'Tsuna?'

Tsuna then takes off his clothes and puts on a towel while the old clothes are folded neatly and placed in a basket beside the washing machine. Natsu sees how the brunet shivers at the sudden coldness. He then slides open a door.

Tsuna puts Natsu down and slide the door close. He took a brush and puts some pink liquid on it.

'Ts-Tsuna?' Natsu makes a step back and shivers. He could see it. Tsuna now has a mischievous grin on his face. It is definitely different from the usual smile the brunet gives him.

"Now, let's make you clean."

* * *

'Tsuna, you're so mean...'

Natsu sulks at the corner of the bathroom. He looks a lot skinnier now since his fluffy fur has gone down due to the wetness. His ears flop down and he stares warily at the brunet. He is shivering due to the coldness. The brunet on the other hand is desperately trying to hold his laughter.

Natsu is given a bath. His fur now smells of strawberries. Tsuna has done it despite his protest. He scratches. He bites. He growls. But none works. Eventually, he surrenders at the soft brushing on his fur. He has to admit, it feels nice when Tsuna is brushing his fur, and he is put in a basin of warm bath to wash out the soap and foams, but he is still traumatized by water since he almost drowned the last time.

"Aww, don't sulk at me Natsu. Come here."

Natsu turns his head away from Tsuna and huffed.

"Natsu."

He turns his head down.

"Come here~"

His body moves despite his protest.

"Good boy." Tsuna picks the kitten up and places him on his knee. "I'm sorry, are you mad at me?"

Natsu purrs, but still won't let his eyes meet with Tsuna's. Tsuna giggles at the kitten's cute behavior. He pats the kitten's wet fur.

"I didn't realized this before. Your fur is so beautiful Natsu."

Natsu perks his head to Tsuna at the words. 'Really?'

Other people always shoos him away because they say that he is a dirty kitten, and other cats wouldn't let him stay with them because they say his fur looks weird. He is happy. Of course he is. This is the first time anyone has ever said it to him.

"I love it."

Natsu stares at the brunet. Tsuna has closed his eyes. The bathtub and the warm water feels so comfortable. Natsu feels the warm water on his body and hums.

'I love you too Tsuna.'

* * *

Natsu walks through the corridor silently. Tsuna is doing his work in front of the computer again. Natsu knows that Tsuna will spend hours on it, so he walks to the door and mews to Tsuna.

"What is it Natsu?" Tsuna turns to the kitten.

'I want to walk out Tsuna.'

Tsuna heard the sing-song mews and smiles. He gets up from his chair and stretches his body. A crack is heard from his back and he seems blank for a while. He then recovers his consciousness and goes to the kitten.

"You want to walk around the house?"

Natsu nods and swishes his tail excitedly. Tsuna seems to hesitate for a while, but gave up seeing how excited the kitten was now.

"Well, okay. But be careful. And don't go out of the house without me."

Tsuna pats him and opens the door slightly, just so the kitten could walk out of the room. Natsu then begins to act like Tsuna. He stares warily outside the room and walks out slowly. It is the first time he has gone out alone in the house. He is excited to explore the house that the brunet was living.

"Tell me if you want to get inside okay." Tsuna smiles and closes the door. Natsu hears a click, indicating that the brunet has locked the door.

Natsu turns away from the door. He makes a few steps from the room and heads toward the corridors. His eyes are wary, moving left and right, observing his surrounding. He stops in the middle of the corridor. He then makes a step back. Another one. And another one.

He turns and runs to Tsuna's room.

He is scared. Now that he is alone, the house looks so foreign to him. Everything now looks bigger since he always stays and observes everything from the brunet's shoulder. He is about to mew at the door, but stops when he remembers that Tsuna has to do his work.

'I-I don't want to trouble Tsuna...'

So he sits in front of Tsuna's door. Silently.

His ears perk up when he hears the front door open. He hears the footsteps coming nearer. Now, he really wants to get back into Tsuna's room. A figure walks up to him.

"Oh wow."

He mews slowly. He attempts to make a step back, but he is now backed up on the door. He stares at the towering figure that is now staring at him with an amused glint.

"What are you doing here kitty?" The figure picks the shivering kitten up and pats him. Natsu stiffens when he feels the first touch, but relaxes when the patting makes him purr. He stares up to the figure.

"You smell like him. Are you Tsuna's cat?"

* * *

Warning: Do not give your cat a bath at night! Cats can't stand the cold! So please don't. (At least mine can't, don't know about other cats though.) :O

So, R&R please.

Beta'ed by Orithyea. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR nor Natsu. Nor the shampoo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 That Smile**

"Here, drink up."

A bowl of milk is placed in front of him. His ears twitch and his tail swishes around excitedly.

'Thank you!' Natsu mews happily to the raven. The raven tilts his head at the cat. He hears the cat's almost singsong mews. He scratches his head confusingly; it seems that strangely enough, he feels like he can understand the kitten's words.

"Oh, wow. You're a really smart cat aren't you?" He grins and pats the kitten, who in turn, purrs at the touch. He takes off his sweater and sits beside the kitten. He took the bottle of milk and drinks the remaining drink in a gulp. Once he finishes it, he puts the bottle beside him and sighs. Natsu hears that almost inaudible sigh. He turns his head up to the raven and mew to him.

'You don't like the milk? It's delicious!'

The raven hears another singsong mew from the kitten. He laughs at how the kitten nudges the bowl of milk to him. "Hey, are you trying to cheer me up?"

Natsu stares at the raven's eyes. He observes the smile that the latter's has and tilts his head.

'It doesn't seem right.' Natsu has always seen how Tsuna smiles at him. He feels happy whenever the brunet smiles at him. He wants so much for Tsuna to always have that smile. He feels love, he feels warm; that is how Tsuna's smile affect him. But the raven's smile is like a fake one. It suits him, but something does not feel right.

"Hey, you're easier to get to compared to your owner, you know?" Natsu's ears perk up.

True. He has been observing the brunet for a while now. From what he could see, Tsuna will avoid any interaction with whomever it is living in the house. Why? Tsuna is the nicest human he has been interacting with so far. He cannot imagine the brunet harboring any hatred toward others. If you do not hate someone, why will you avoid them?

* * *

"Natsu?"

'Tsuna!'

Natsu spots that familiar brown hair and immediately runs toward it. Once he reaches the brunet, he purrs and rubs himself to the brunet's leg. Then, he feels himself being picked up and placed on that familiar shoulder. He mews in his singsong voice. Tsuna always smiles whenever he did so.

But he does not this this time.

'Tsuna?' He mews slowly, but the brunet pays him no attention.

"Yo, Tsuna." The raven grins and holds up his right hand, waving at Tsuna. Tsuna nods slowly at him.

"You're early today, Yamamoto-san. I haven't prepared dinner yet."

The boy named Yamamoto smiles sheepishly while scratching his head upon hearing the honorific used by the brunet, but he doesn't bother to say anything about it and instead just nods to the brunet, saying that it is okay. He keeps his eyes on the brunet the whole time. Tsuna heads to the refrigerator and takes out a piece of meat.

"Oh yeah, Tsuna, my friend said that he'll move in next week if that's possible."

Tsuna turns to Yamamoto and nods. He then turns to the cupboard to get some spices. He begins mixing them out with the meat and foils them back into the refrigerator.

"I don't mind it, just as long as he can pay his rent."

"Hahaha, umm, yeah, I think he'll be doing some part time job. He's a genius you know, so I don't think he'll have any problem with school."

Tsuna hums at Yamamoto's answer, indicating that he is okay with it. Then, they both remain silent. Tsuna continues on with his work, while Yamamoto, still sitting beside the table, watches the brunet. Natsu starts to feel the immense tension in the kitchen. He feels how Tsuna was acting like he is uncomfortable due to the presence of the raven watching him, so he decides to cheer the brunet up.

'Tsuna, I want to eat more of that sashimi!'

The sudden loud mews, while cutting the vegetable, startles Tsuna, thus accidentally cutting his own finger. Tsuna drops the knife and immediately starts clutching his finger.

"O-ow.."

Natsu's eyes widen. He sees the blood dripping from that little finger. Tsuna winces in pain and tries to put some pressure on it to compensate for the pain. He heads to the sink and starts washing the blood that is still dripping.

"You should disinfect that." Yamamoto stands beside Tsuna with a box of first aid kit. When did Yamamoto get the box, is beyond Tsuna's knowledge, but he knows the latter is a sportsman, so it is not a surprise that he can get the box in a whim. Yamamoto's face has a deep frown, looking at the wound on the brunet's finger. Yamamoto brings out a disinfectant and a band-aid. He tries to reach for the brunet's hand, but Tsuna quickly backs off from him.

"I can do it myself. Thank you." Tsuna stares at Yamamoto warily and takes another step back. Yamamoto's frown deepens upon the brunet's act, but he doesn't make another move. He places the first aid kit beside the sink and pushes it to Tsuna.

"Well, I don't think you should work with the kitten on your shoulder you know." Yamamoto has his usual grin on and the atmosphere immediately turns to normal. Yamamoto turns to Natsu and gestures to the kitten to come to him. "Here, Natsu, come here. Let Tsuna do his bandage okay."

Natsu immediately jumps off from Tsuna's shoulder and into Yamamoto's hand. The raven catches him and starts to pat the shivering kitten. Natsu does not dare to turn and look at Tsuna, that is what Tsuna can notice from how the kitten is keeping his head deep into the raven's school uniform. Yamamoto smiles seeing at how the kitten is acting.

"Hey Tsuna, I think your cat feels sorry for you."

Tsuna blinks at Yamamoto and bends down to Natsu. He stares at the kitten, who is desperately trying to avoid the eye contact with the brunet. Tsuna tilts his head and smiles, "Natsu, look at me won't you?" Tsuna places his hand and Natsu and starts patting the kitten. Natsu stiffens upon Tsuna's touch and turns to Tsuna.

'I'm sorry Tsuna.'

Tsuna hears the slow mews and starts laughing slowly. He starts ruffling the kitten instead, "It's okay, I'm not mad at you, ne?"

Yamamoto remains quite and stares at the brunet. Tsuna was about to take Natsu from Yamamoto, but the raven yanks the kitten up, where Tsuna cannot. Tsuna stops his action and gets up to face Yamamoto, blinking questioningly. But clearly, their difference in height is just too much, Tsuna can only reach up to Yamamoto's shoulder, forcing him to tilt his head up, to meet with the latter's eyes. The raven leans closer to the brunet's face and smiles, the height difference making it difficult for Tsuna to avoid the sudden move from the dark-haired man.

"Hey, Tsuna, I'll give him to you if you would smile at me too."

Tsuna is startled at Yamamoto's sudden action, and blushes when the raven gets closer to his face. He tries to speak, but the raven moves closer to him, halting his words. He moves a step back, but Yamamoto follows him to keep their gap close.

'Don't bother Tsuna!'

Both are startled by the sudden growl from the kitten. Natsu puffs up and hisses at the raven. He struggles and starts scratching the raven's hand. Tsuna takes this chance to grab Natsu from the startled Yamamoto and runs across the table. Natsu still has his fur puffed up and glares at Yamamoto. He is mad. It is clear that Tsuna is uncomfortable by the close gap the raven made. He certainly does not like it when somebody decides to bother Tsuna.

"Oh, ow. Ahahaha, sorry, I'm just joking, Tsuna." Yamamoto clutches his hand, now full with scratches, but it does not seem to bleed. That got a relief from Tsuna, since he knows how hard Natsu can actually scratch someone. He already has a few from trying to give the kitten a bath.

"Please don't, Yamamoto-san." Tsuna does not move from his position. He waits for Yamamoto to move, but the latter does not make a move either. Natsu is still growling and glaring at the raven. Only the sound of the clock's ticking could be heard then, Natsu would occasionally hiss at Yamamoto, and Tsuna is still fidgeting in his position. He needs to prepare dinner; the others will get back soon. Truthfully, he does not appreciate crowding._Eh? Why does it sound familiar?_Tsuna shrugs and takes a glance at the clock.

"Umm, I need to cook. So can you please move?"

Yamamoto tilts his head and grins. He puts both his hand to the back of his head and bends down. With his head facing the ground, he mutters.

"Hey Tsuna, I…..might have to quit baseball…"

"Eh?"

Yamamoto gets up and smiles at the brunet. Natsu and Tsuna can clearly see the sadness in those hazel eyes. "I can't keep up anymore, with kendo and baseball. So I think I might have to quit one. My performance isn't going better anyway."

Natsu remains silent. He does not understand a thing. Baseball? Kendo? If you like them, why can't you have both of them?

"But baseball-"

"Tsuna, I'm depressed. Cheer me up won't you?"

Tsuna doesn't realize that Yamamoto has gotten closer to him. Startled, he tries to move, but the wall behind him prevents him from doing so, Yamamoto takes this chance to get closer to him. He blushes harder when he can feel Yamamoto's breath on his face. Yamamoto sees the flushing brunet and chuckles_. So Cute._

"Herbivore! Herbivore! Dinner! Dinner!"

A fluff yellow blur flies between them. The yellow blur spins around them, startling them. Natsu becomes curious of it._Looks delicious…_He tries to catch the yellow blur, but he fails when Tsuna's grip on him becomes stronger.

The yellow blur finally lands on Tsuna's hair and snuggles itself to the fluffy brown lock. It starts singing a familiar school song anthem with its high pitch voice.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no~"_

"_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~"_

And the song goes on.

"Herbivores.

* * *

R&R please.

Beta'ed by Orithyea :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: That Fear**

"What are you doing, herbivores?"

Oh, the horror. Natsu can feel the murderous aura from the figure on the kitchen's doorway. He has black hair with cold steel eyes, glaring at the three. Yamamoto releases a nervous laugh and backs away from Tsuna. Natsu starts to choke when Tsuna's grip becomes tighter than before.

"Herbivore! Herbivore! I'll bite you to death!"

"Hiiiieeeee!"

The brunet lets out a high pitch shriek and runs across the table, away from Yamamoto, far from the other figure on the doorway. He is desperately flailing as he tries to reach the yellow blur that has been settling in his hair.

"Shhhhh! Hibird!" Tsuna whispers nervously to the yellow fluff once he manages to get it from his hair. He glances up and then accidentally brings Hibird and Natsu close. The animals stare at each other and their eyes glint. 'Get away from Tsuna!'

Natsu starts growling and the yellow bird starts chirping and flapping its little wings. Tsuna is startled when Natsu suddenly starts scratching him and struggles to get away from Tsuna. Natsu jumps at the yellow fluff, but the yellow fluff manages to fly away from Tsuna's hand. Natsu starts chasing the bird across the kitchen. Tsuna is fidgeting in his place, too afraid to move, too afraid to say a word. Yamamoto laughs at how the kitten is running around, trying to catch the flying target. The other figure remains silent, watching the scene - more like glaring at the scene. He knows not of a kitten living in the house. Another herbivore living in the house, _great_. The chasing does not stop until the yellow fluff suddenly lands on a nest of black hair. Natsu stops at the feet of the figure.

He stares up at the figure, shaking silently, he mews slowly.

'Ts-Tsuna..'

"I'll bite you to death!" The yellow fluff manages in its high pitch voice.

* * *

Dinner that night is an order from a sushi restaurant paid by Yamamoto, saying it is his relative's restaurant; his father's to be more precise. After that incident, Tsuna grabbed Natsu away and ran as fast as he could to his own room. The other figure said nothing, but managed to send a glare to Yamamoto and went to his own room with the yellow bird trailing behind him. Yamamoto feels sorry for what he had done, so he decides to compensate by at least paying for the dinner.

Once he is able to make sure that each gets their own portion, he brings a plate of sushi set to the room beside the dining room. He knocks on the door and leans his ear for an answer, but he gets none.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry about today. I brought you dinner. Please eat, I'll leave it outside."

Yamamoto waits, but sighs when he receives no response. He places the plate in front of the door and is about to turn away when the door suddenly opens slightly. Yamamoto tilts his head to peek inside, but a growl stops him. Natsu is standing at the opening, guarding it, not allowing anyone to enter. Yamamoto notices a note in Natsu's mouth. The kitten is biting at a corner of an orange note. A neat writing is there.

"For me?"

Natsu turns his head and huffs. Yamamoto takes that as a yes and seizes the note gently from Natsu.

"_I'm sorry. I'll cook the meal tomorrow. Thank you for the band aid."_

Yamamoto smiles at the note and pats Natsu. Natsu tries to glare at Yamamoto to make him stop patting him, but the raven is oblivious to this and keeps on patting the kitten. Silently, he surrenders to the soft touch and purrs.

"Thank you Natsu. Make sure that Tsuna eats too okay."

Natsu whines slowly when the patting end. He stares at the hazel eyes and nods.

'I'll make sure Tsuna will eat!'

Yamamoto laughs at how Natsu starts his singsong mews. He now realizes to whom the sing-song mew belongs to. That special harmony for a certain brunet.

"Good boy, Natsu."

He gets up and goes to the dining room. He needs to bring another two plates for the other occupants. Those two love to have their own time away from others. He joins in with the other two, who are now fighting for the last piece.

"Maa Maa, Ryohei-sempai, Lambo, stop fighting already. We can always order another one."

* * *

A cheer is heard from the room next to his. Tsuna is again sitting in front of his laptop, ignoring the noises beside his room. He is muttering something while he keeps on with his work.

"Reborn's going to kill me if I don't finish this chapter. "

Natsu tilts his head upon hearing the name. He is about to call for Tsuna, but he knows, the brunet does not like it when someone disturbs his work. _That name, where have I heard it? _Natsu thought silently.

"_Chaos, Kitty, I'm Reborn."_

_The kitten is shaking at the man's grip. The obviously amused, smirking man has pulled him up by his tail and brought him closer to his face. He's wearing a weird hat with a yellow stripe. He looks neat overall. Natsu cannot describe the man any further. He is too scared to do anything._

"_Where's Dame-Tsuna, Kitty?"_

_'Dame-Tsuna? Tsuna?' the inaudible mews doesn't run from his little mouth._

"_What am I thinking, talking to a cat?" __The man sighs. __He stares at the cat, inspecting him. _"_You are a cat aren't you?"_

_The man shrugs when he sees the shivering kitten. He heads out of the room, and walks along the corridor. Then, he spots what he's been trying to find on the couch, in the living room. Natsu sees a devilish smirk on the man's handsome face. The man reaches out above his hat… to a chameleon? Natsu is startled when the green lizard changes itself into a huge green and black mallet. He is about to hit the brunet with it, despite Natsu's protest of the act._

"_Dame-Tsuna, you got guts to-"_

_The man stops. He turns the hammer into the same chameleon and puts it back on the hat. He slowly approaches the brunet and holds his head. "Dame-Tsuna, you have a fever?"_

_That scary man! _Natsu gasped loudly, unheard by the brunet. That horrible, horrifying man. Natsu can feels his body shivers when he remembers what has happened. Natsu however, snaps out of his thought when he heard the chair creaks. Tsuna is stretching his hand upwards after the long writing and is smiling while he is re-reading the writing.

"Yup, I guess this will do."

Natsu mews to Tsuna. 'Tsuna, you're done?'

Hearings the mews, he turns to the kitten and sees the plate of sushi in front of the kitten, already covered with a plastic wrap. He starts clutching his stomach.

"Gosh, I need to watch my diet."

Tsuna laughs alone. Natsu tilts his head and jumps to Tsuna's lap, snuggling himself onto the brunet. He sniffs the scent the brunet has. It always manages to calm him down. Without meaning, he purrs while rubbing his head to Tsuna's stomach. Tsuna has no protest at this. He bends down to reach for the plate, without squashing Natsu, and puts the plate on the table. He opens the plastic wrapper and stares at the food. When he feels that it is safe, he begins to eat the sushi.

"Ittadakimasu."

Natsu starts yawning and curls himself up at Tsuna's lap. Hearing Tsuna's hum as he eats, he feels at ease. 'Tsuna.'

* * *

The next morning, Natsu wakes up earlier than Tsuna. The alarms are seriously getting into him. Natsu begins stretching his body and turns to Tsuna. He walks up to Tsuna's face and starts licking the brunet's nose. 'Tsuna, wake up.' He purrs and rubs his fur on the brunet's face. Tsuna wiggles his nose when Natsu does that, but he doesn't seems like he wants to get up yet. So Natsu starts licking Tsuna's nose again and pushes his paw to Tsuna's cheek. 'Tsuna, wake up.' Natsu waits for an answer, but Tsuna only shifts himself and snuggles deeper into the warm blanket. Natsu huffs in frustration.

He jumps to Tsuna's body and starts clawing up on the blanket, making sure that the brunet feels it too. Then he starts jumping on them. Tsuna abruptly wakes up when he feels the small pressure on his body, comes with a familiar loud mews. 'Tsuna, wake up! You're going to be late!'

"Oh! What the-"

Tsuna opens one eye and observes his surroundings confusingly. He spots a puffed up kitten on his body. "Natsu.. Good morning.." Tsuna yawns and covers his mouth with his hand. He tries to get his head back on the pillow, but Natsu mews louder to him. 'Tsuna! Wake up!'

Tsuna opens both of his eyes and stares at the kitten. He pouts at how Natsu is beginning to act like his mother, waking up her son to go to school. Well, at least if he still has his mother, and he still goes to school that is. So Tsuna gets up while grumbling on his protest to Natsu. Nevertheless, he picks the kitten up and places him on his shoulder. He still remembers Yamamoto's advice on not to place the kitten on his shoulder when he's working.

Tsuna opens his door and brings the kitten to the bathroom. He places the kitten on the sink and starts the tap water. He shivers at the coldness of the liquid and starts splashing his face with it to wake his sleepy eyes. Then, he takes the toothbrush and pinches some of the toothpaste on his brush. He begins brushing his teeth, but his eyes flutters. His brushing becomes slower and his head is beginning to drop lower.

'Tsuna!'

Natsu mews loudly at the brunet who in turn is startled out of his standing sleep. He moans under the brushing and pouts when Natsu huffs away from him. He finishes his brushing and picks the still sulking kitten up. Tsuna smiles at how the kitten is resisting to purrs when the brunet pats him. They walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Tsuna rolls up his long sleeves pajama and starts working on for breakfast. Natsu on the other hand jumps off Tsuna's shoulder and sits silently on the table, watching the brunet. Tsuna has move to the refrigerator and opens it.

"Ah…"

After he closes the refrigerator, he turns to the sink and starts washing the eggs.

"I'll need to go for some shopping." The brunet hums to himself, making it the only audible noise the kitten can hear, early that morning.

'Shopping?'

* * *

After finishing his work, Tsuna turns to the kitten and picks him up. "You're a really good alarm clock, Natsu." Natsu huffs and Tsuna cannot hold on his laughter anymore. "Good boy, Natsu." He pats the still obviously sulking kitten. "I won't be needing any alarm clock anymore I guess. Those alarms just couldn't get my brain to wake up anymore. They just become a part of my dream." He laughs while ruffling those soft fur.

Eventually, Natsu purrs and rubs himself on Tsuna's neck, desiring more of the affection. 'Tsuna...'

'Does it mean I have to do this everyday?' The question came out as a whining sound.

Tsuna turns to the gasping kitten and laughs. "Aww Natsu, It's not that bad. Right?"

'It's bad Tsuna! Bad! You had five alarm clocks and you couldn't even get up on the fifth snooze!'

Tsuna pouts when the kitten starts hissing and growling at him, though, too bad that he really can't understand a word the kitten mewed. Well, he can't help it that he's a heavy sleeper. "Fine, I'll get another alarm clock..."

Strangely enough, Tsuna hears a satisfied huff from the kitten and pouts harder.

* * *

R&R Please~ I really wanted to make the chapters longer but I needed to keep the chapters even... so I had to cut them up into smaller chapters...

Hope you guys enjoyed~

Beta'ed by Orithyea. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will...


	6. Chapter 6

**That Interest**

'Tsuna?' Natsu mews at the bunet.

Tsuna is getting ready for something. He has his wallet, the stroller, and has put on his oversize orange and white hoodie. The brunet bends down to the kitten and pats the soft fur. "I need to get something at the store, you want to come with me?"

Natsu jumps onto Tsuna's shoulder and mews loudly. 'Oh, would I Tsuna? I want to go!'

Tsuna giggles at the singsong mews while he puts on his shoes. Natsu is so excited, it's been a long time since he went out. Ha has always wanted to go out, but Tsuna is always busy inside the house. Natsu's owner takes the umbrella beside the shoe rack, just in case it starts raining - he has to be prepared since rain is continuous lately. "And I need to get you a new shampoo- Ow Ow Ow! Natsu!"

Natsu claws up on Tsuna's shoulder upon hearing that familiar word. The kitten hisses at Tsuna and puffs up his fur. Tsuna grips on Natsu's back and holds the kitten up to his face, pouting, and later, examines his favorite hoodie, too see if any damages were done, but sighs when he sees none.

Natsu huffs at Tsuna. 'I don't want to have a shampoo Tsuna! I don't want to take a bath!'

Tsuna tilts his head and smiles at the kitten. "Aww, bath is fun Natsu."

'No!' He hisses at the brunet.

"Please?" Tsuna starts making a teary eyes and pouts at Natsu. The kitten blinks at the brunet. His ears flop down in defeat. He mews slowly and puts his paw on Tsuna's nose. Tsuna giggles when Natsu begins licking him. "That's it. Good boy Natsu." He pats the kitten and brings him closer to his face. Natsu purrs at this and rubs himself to Tsuna.

Then, Tsuna gets up and places the kitten in his hoodie. Natsu shifts to make himself comfortable. This would ease Tsuna to move around, since him being on the brunet's shoulder would limit the latter's movement. Tsuna takes out a list from his pocket and began reading them. "Let's see, I need to get more milk, fish, eggs..." And the list goes on.

Tsuna keeps on muttering the lists of things to do, considering on buying them or not and counting on his budget. Natsu meanwhile mews when he hears any familiar words the brunet has taught him.

"Ah, I'll need to get you a collar too. Maybe I should take you to a vet for a check-up as well, but I don't know any..." Tsuna hums while he walks on the street. The street is almost empty with only a few people around. Natsu is not paying attention to Tsuna's words anymore, too busy watching his surroundings. It seems like a nice day for a walk, the sun is up, but the cloud manages to give enough shade to the ground.

Tsuna stops when he reaches a store. He walks in, leaving his stroller outside and brings out the list. Natsu is now excitedly looking at everything from Tsuna's shoulder. He mews out loudly. 'Tsuna, this place is so cool!'

All kinds of food are arranged on the rack. Tsuna laughs when he hears Natsu singsong mew and goes on with the list. First, they walk on to the dairy section, where Tsuna takes five boxes of fresh milk and one especially for the kitten. Then, he walks to the frozen goods section. Natsu jumps up to Tsuna's head to take a closer look to the food. He begins to drool at the food. Tsuna meanwhile is choosing the right ones to take. They need more that will cost less, so Tsuna spends 30 minutes on choosing the right one. After that, he begins walking aimlessly while picking up some items such as two cartons of eggs, vegetables, spices, and snacks. Lastly, Tsuna moves on to the pet section, he starts asking Natsu which ones will he likes more.

After that, they have brought everything to the counter. The cashier is a girl with silky black hair tied up in ponytail. She beams at her customer and coos at the kitten. Tsuna smiles at her and Natsu begins to mew. The cashier stares and laughs at the kitten's behaviour and starts patting him, saying "What a cute kitten!" After she finishes entering the total amount, Tsuna pays her, take his plastic bags, and puts it in the stroller he put outside.

Once outside, Tsuna spots an ice cream stall. He walks up to it, smiling. An old man wearing an apron with red and white stripes asks for what flavour the boy wants. Tsuna drools at how the flavours look so tempting, but he decides to settle with vanilla. He buys two cups and settles on the bench between the stall; he places Natsu down and puts the ice cream in front of the kitten.

"Boy, I don't think you should give that kitten an ice cream." The old man smiles at Tsuna.

"Eh, they can't?" Tsuna yanks the ice cream away from Natsu, who has began sniffing the ice cream. Natsu huffs and begins to whines at Tsuna. 'Tsuna, I want to taste it!'

Natsu climbs up to Tsuna's lap to reach the ice cream, but Tsuna immediately bring both his hands up, holding on the ice cream. "No you can't Natsu, sorry." Tsuna gives the Natsu an apologetic look and the kitten huffs in frustration. Natsu moves from Tsuna's lap and curl up beside Tsuna, sulking.

"Cats can't stand dairy very much you know." Tsuna nods with an "ahh" at the old man.

"Eh, but I give him milk everyday."

"Maybe you should go meet a vet, ask them more. You should try giving him special formulated milk."

Tsuna nods dumbly at the old man. He really needs to learn more about taking care of a cat.

"You're still in school aren't you? Why aren't you there now?" The old man smiles at Tsuna. Tsuna who is about to scoop the melting ice cream stops his action. He puts the plastic spoon down and begins twirling the ice cream. The brunet has no ill-feeling towards the old man's question, he understands, the old man is just worried of him, so Tsuna smiles at him.

"I… don't go to school anymore…"

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Well I'm no good at studying, so I figured that maybe I should just quit… something like that…."

"Then, are you working now?"

"Ummm, yeah. Sort of. I can make some decent money to survive."

Before the old man can ask more questions, Tsuna grabs Natsu and puts the kitten into his hoodie. He excuses himself politely and brings the stroller and both the ice cream. The old man nods understandingly to Tsuna. The man kinds of regret that he has asked too many question to the boy. Maybe the boy doesn't like it too much when people asks about his life.

'Tsuna?'

Tsuna looks like he is about to cry, so Natsu claws up softly to the brunet's shoulder to get his attention. 'Tsuna?'

Tsuna turns to the kitten and smiles. "There's still one place that I want to go." Tsuna takes a turn opposite of the way to his house. They walk through an alley where no stores are actually open. Tsuna walks on until he reaches to a gloomy looking store and pushes the door open. A ring of a bell is heard.

'Tsuna, where is this?' Natsu climbs up to Tsuna's head to see the store. It is full of books, all kind of them. The books are nicely arranged on the shelves and they look like they are taken care off very well. The inside is definitely better looking than the gloomy atmosphere outside the store. Tsuna is poking his head between the shelves.

"Ano…."

Suddenly, a squirrel comes flying onto Tsuna. The brunet is startled by it and started flailing to catch the small animal. The brown squirrel lands on Tsuna's shoulder and starts circling around him. It tries to climb up to the brunet's head, but a growl stops the squirrel from doing so.

"Cosmo, where's Luce-san?" Tsuna quickly grabs the squirrel off his shoulder. He doesn't want the same thing to happen like when Natsu chased Hibird around. The squirrel sits on Tsuna's palm and tilts its head.

"Tsuna-nii!"

A small, squeaky voice comes from behind the counter, but no one seems to be there. Tsuna pokes his head behind the counter and gasps loudly.

"Y-Yuni, what are you doing down there?"

"I fell when I tried to organize the books." Yuni sheepishly laughs.

Tsuna quickly runs behind the counter and helps the girl up. The girl, who has dark shoulder length hair with a pair of blue eyes and a flower tattoo under her eye is stuck, is under a pile of books. Probably from when she tried to take one of the books from the pile. He starts picking the books up while the girl tries to adjust her big hat back. Cosmo jumps up to Yuni's hat and starts squeaking, making the girl giggle while trying to reach up to it. Once Tsuna finishes putting the books, he turns to the girl and starts patting the dirt from her.

"Yuni, why are you here alone?"

"Grandma went out to the store and mother said that she is sc-sca-scam? Yes, scamming people with Uncle Gamma!"

The girl starts holding her hands out while she tells Tsuna of where her mother and her grandmother are. Tsuna gawks at the 5 year-old girl. How can they leave the girl alone in the store alone? The girl tugs on Tsuna's hoodie and points up to the brunet's head.

"Tsuna-nii, you have something on your head…"

"Ah. He's Natsu, a kitten I found a few days ago. Do you want to pat him?"

Yuni nods excitedly and holds out her hands, laughing. Tsuna grabs Natsu, and hands the protesting kitten to the girl. The girl squeals when she gets hold of the kitten and starts hugging it dearly. "Yay! Kitty Kitty! I want to show him to Byakuran-nii!" Tsuna is desperately holding his laughter when he sees the flailing kitten. Natsu is hugged out of his life, he tries scratch, but Tsuna gives a smile that sends shivers to him. Nope, Tsuna definitely doesn't want that.

The brunet pats the still squealing girl and turns to the bookshelves. "Yuni, are there any new books that arrived?"

The girl blinks her big round eyes and hums. She starts pointing to the box beside the first shelf. "That's the new ones I think," and the girl gets back to squeezing the whining kitten. Tsuna smiles and walks up to the box. He opens them up and starts examining each book, completely ignoring his surroundings.

"Oh yeah, Yuni, who's this Byakuran?" His name sounds foreign and he has never heard that name from Luce before. Tsuna is also worried who the girl might have been friends with. It was Reborn who has introduced him to Luce and the rest of the family, so Tsuna practically knows them.

"Byakuran-nii is Byakuran-nii?" Yuni tilts her head while hugging on Natsu, still not giving up on the poor kitten.

'Tsu-Tsuna...' Natsu then turned to the squirrel. Cosmo merely blinked to him and squeaks. 'So mean..'

* * *

Sorry for the crappy chapter. I had a really hard time determining whether or not to post this... right, please tell me what you think. :'I

Beta'ed by Orithyea~ :)

Disclaimer: Don't own KHR, never will... Seriously...


End file.
